


not quite

by nezstorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: It’s perhaps not as surprising as it should be, that Peter is an Alpha again.





	not quite

It’s perhaps not as surprising as it should be, that Peter is an Alpha again.

  
It’s more of an inevitability: like night coming after day, like the roll of thunder after striking light.

  
Truth of life.

  
Peter was always supposed to be an Alpha and that he lost the status first to his sister and then to his nephew and death didn’t seem quite enough for him to stop at that. Power is in his blood, Stiles always  knew, power and hunger for more.

  
Which is why Stiles takes it in stride when Peter appears in his room one night and his eyes flash a hungry red. The way he cajoles Stiles into bed is all the same after all.

  
The difference comes later, after Stiles regains his breath and kisses the smug smirk of Peter’s lips, after they settle side by side on Stiles’ too narrow mattress.

  
Peter is tracing the skin of Stiles’ inner wrist with reverence, eyes shifting between blue and red like the thought hammering inside his head is too much to keep in and wait. Like it excites him. Like he can’t hold it in.

  
He takes Stiles’ hand and lifts it enough to press his lips to Stiles’ pulse, like a memory of another time.

  
Stiles’ heart stops just as Peter’s mouth opens to ask.

  
“Do you want the Bite?”

  
And the words sound like they’ve been kept in too long. Like another inevitability. Like it’s the course of action.

  
As if Peter becoming what he always should have been means that Stiles should become something more as well.

  
And Stiles always thought–

  
He thought wrong, it’s clear.

  
He used to go back to that moment at the garage. Wonder what would become of them if he hadn’t lied, if he said yes. If Peter didn’t ask but took and made him to his taste.

  
How whole exactly would they be?

  
It’s not enough, it seems, that he’s the clever one. That he’s smart and loyal, that he doesn’t shy away from making a choice on life and death, that he gives his all and more than he has.

  
It doesn’t matter that he thinks himself Peter’s already.

  
Because he’s still human and clearly not enough, and says:

  
“No,” with everything at stake.

**Author's Note:**

> just bc i wanted to read it again


End file.
